


О чем думает Импала

by Li_Liana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик писался для кинк-феста в 2008</p>
    </blockquote>





	О чем думает Импала

**Author's Note:**

> Фик писался для кинк-феста в 2008

_Машинам не полагается иметь сознание. Но изредка оно появляется, крадя часть души владельца, когда он начинает слишком по-живому относиться к своей «крошке на колесах». Иногда это заканчивается плохо – для обоих, иногда – нет. Тут уж как повезет._

 

Импала очень хорошо помнила момент своего «пробуждения». Это случилось, когда на опрометчивое обещание родителя «Заведешь — подарю» мелкий пацан ужом забрался на переднее сиденье, истово веря, что он – заведет. Это его отец мог считать машину вещью, собственностью, предметом или средством передвижения, а малолетнему мальчишке черная красавица казалась вполне живым существом и ничуть не менее одушевленным, чем соседская кошка. Только полезнее. Вот она и стала — живым. Вернее, живой.

В первое мгновение она обиделась вместе с Дином. Что значит «когда подрастешь»?! Раз пообещал, то дари! Но мальчишка не мог всерьез злиться на отца – ни за что. И Импала не смогла. Она затаилась, как хитрая черная хищница, способная часами подстерегать неуловимую мышь. Впрочем, на безобидную мышку Джон Винчестер ни раз не тянул, скорее на матерого и коварного крысака.

Порой Импала задумывалась, если бы Дин относился к отцу иначе, если хотя бы разок мысленно пожелал зла – устояла бы она перед соблазном совершенно случайно не завестись в самый ответственный момент, когда на пятки наступает или банда вампиров, или копы, или еще какая нечисть? Импала не знала, но это было и не важно. Каждый раз вместе с Джоном уезжая на охоту, она чувствовала, как переживает Дин, как больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы отец просто вернулся домой. Живым.

 

Поэтому Импала, как могла, оберегала старшего Винчестера. Тот не замечал маленьких чудес – когда пробитое десятки миль назад колесо начинало спускать уже на подъезде к очередному мотелю, или когда сквозь разбитый случайным камешком картер масло каким-то чудом могло не вытекать часами, или когда на стертых и давно нуждающихся в заменах колодках машина с разгону тормозила за считанные секунды, останавливаясь как вкопанная. Джон Винчестер всегда воспринимал это как должное.

Импала никогда не ломалась в дороге, лишь только уже довезя свою любимую семейку хоть куда-то – до мотеля, стоянки или хотя бы до ближайшей заправки. Уже потом она позволяла себе обиженно чихнуть и намертво заглохнуть. Джон злился, ругался и тихо матерился на капризную тачку, обычно не задумываясь – что было бы, встань она часом раньше.

Не будь Джон Винчестер охотником, возможно, Импала решилась бы на более явную демонстрацию собственного характера. Но она опасалась связываться с этим параноиком. Ну, его к радиаторам! Еще посолит и сожжет.

Именно поэтому она никогда даже и не пыталась дотянуться до радио, давно усвоив, что это — своеобразный датчик проявления нечистой силы. А она уже не раз наглядно убеждалась, что не стоит вмешиваться в сверхъестественное. Но в свободное время она просто обожала доводить старшего Винчестера. В частности, когда он ездил на ней без мальчиков и не по охотничьим делам. Особенно, если он ехал к Бобби — просто так. После таких визитов с первого раза Импала не заводилась никогда. Принципиально.

— Ревнивая сучка! – все чаще психовал Джон и пинал ее по колесам.

Один раз Дин случайно это услышал и сделал собственные выводы. Но обычно именно в его присутствии Импала не капризничала. Разве что хотела в очередной раз довести Джона до вынужденной просьбы-приказа «Дин, заведи!».

 

— Твоя машина меня не любит, — регулярно жаловался Бобби, периодически поливая Импалу святой водой.

— Ты еще салон пентаграммами разрисуй, — морщился Джон, но поскольку ни со святой водой, ни без нее вредный нрав машины не менялся, то ни в чем дурном ее не подозревал.

— Продал бы ты ее и купил себе нормальный внедорожник.

— Она нравится Дину.

— Тогда подари.

— Мелкий еще.

— Так и будешь с ней маяться, пока он не подрастет?

— Что ты прицепился?! Нормальная тачка, только вредная.

— Одна слово – дамочка, — издевательски хихикал Бобби, облапливая Джона и прижимая к стене.

С недавнего времени в салоне они больше не трахались. Когда, снимая напряжение после очередной охоты, Джон с Бобби уединились в машине, свернув в темный переулок, самопроизвольно откинулось и упало переднее сиденье, перевернув обоих и чуть не сломав Бобби его мужское достоинство. После чего заклинило сигнал – что перебудило полквартала, пока Джон, матерясь, поднимал капот и отключал разрывающийся гудок.

Годы шли. Импала продолжала подстраивать пакости – иногда маленькие и невинные, иногда – не очень, но всегда неимоверно раздражающие. И, естественно, никогда во время охоты, но в остальное время Джону все больше доставалось от собственной машины. Хотя, насчет того, кто и чья собственность у Импалы и Дина было другое мнение – свое. Но оба не осмеливались на нем настаивать. Дин из врожденного, а скорее – вбитого, послушания, Импала – из чувства самосохранения.

Дину едва исполнилось пятнадцать, когда Джон таки поддался на подначки Бобби и купил себе новую машину – достойную настоящего мужика и охотника.

— Надеюсь, права ты уже сможешь подделать, — нарочито небрежно бросил он, швыряя ключи на продавленную кровать мотельного номера.

Дин сорвался с места, готовый сию секунду посреди ночи прыгнуть за руль и обкатать подарок.

— Куда? – отец поймал его за шкирку. — Успеешь еще.

 

После чего нрав Импалы явно и резко улучшился. Бобби высказывал скабрезные предположения, каким именно образом пацан смог приручить капризную тачку – до тех пор, пока за очередную шуточку в подобном духе не получил по зубам от Джона. Не за Импалу — за Дина.

Отдав ключи сыну, Джон больше ни разу в жизни не сел за руль Импалы. Что было очень предусмотрительно с его стороны. С недавних пор она могла спокойно воспринимать покусительство на Динову собственность в своем лице только со стороны Сэмми.

Несколько раз ее угоняли. К счастью для угонщиков, каждый раз Дин находил ее быстрее, чем она успевала разработать достойный план мести. Но если бы Дин хоть раз опоздал… Бедные угонщики. Впрочем, и так не все из них пережили покушение на Импалу. Например, шейпшифтер – нет.

Пожалуй, Сэмми оставался единственным пассажиром, чье присутствие в салоне она воспринимала без малейшего дискомфорта. И в виде большого одолжения, когда он садился за руль, пока ни разу ни откалывала ни одной из своих вредных шуточек, опробованных на Джоне. Ведь практически всегда, если ее вел Сэмми, Дин сидел рядом. А это означало, что она будет самой послушной в мире кошечкой, готовой чуть ли не десяток миль проехать на чистом энтузиазме, когда в баке уже давно закончилась последняя капля бензина.

Ей нравилось наблюдать за младшими Винчестерами. И Джон не прав — вовсе она не ревнивая. А то б радовалась, когда Сэмми психанул и направился в Сакраменто искать отца, вместо того, чтобы ехать выполнять его поручение в Беркитсвилл. И не переживала бы вместе с Дином за мелкого — за их мелкого. Импала очень расстраивалась, когда мальчики ссорились. К счастью, подобное случалось крайне редко.

Она не знала, появились ли с возрастом у мальчиков привычки отца, и спал ли Дин с братом. По крайней мере, не при ней. И, между прочим, совершенно зря. Мальчиков она бы никогда не опрокинула со своих сидений. Но в машине они всегда вели исключительно прилично. А то что временами один дремал у другого на плече и не только — так ведь они братья, в конце концов.

 

Когда ее протаранил трейлер, в какой-то степени Импала была даже рада, что за рулем оказался Сэмми, потому что Дина она так подвести не могла. Просто не имела права. Сэмми — милый мальчик, но он – не ее водитель. Он не обязан заметить боковым зрением то, что в принципе невозможно увидеть, не должен среагировать на секунду раньше, чем это вообще возможно, давая Импале шанс на маленькое чудо. Он – не Дин. Благодаря этому Импала может утешать себя, что она не виновата. Никто не виноват. Так сложилось. И можно не думать о том, что она могла бы и не успеть, даже если бы за рулем был Дин. Потому что и на секунду представить подобное – слишком страшно.

Она сделала, что смогла — не перевернулась, не загорелась от вытекающей из пробитого бака струйки бензина, не позволила крылу до конца прогнуться под ударом и ворваться острым рваным краем в салон, калеча и сминая пассажиров.

Один из полицейских, оглядывая покореженный остов, удивленно заметил:

— Бывает же, машина всмятку, а пассажиры – целы.

— Один тяжелый, — уточнил другой.

— Так один же, не трое. С такими раскладами мы из машины чаще лишь трупы автогенами вырезаем.

На следующий день Бобби попытался воспользоваться ситуацией и окончательно избавиться от недолюбливаемой машины. Но малыш Сэмми не дал. А ей было почти все равно. Она впервые за всю свою сознательную жизнь не чувствовала Дина. Она почти не ощущала себя, словно обратно превращаясь в бесчувственный кусок железа, резины и пластика. И не разбитое состояние было тому виной.

Но, едва очнувшись, она уже знала, что все будет хорошо. Надо только подождать. Дин к ней вернется. А что она сама сейчас лишь груда металлолома – это уже частности.

И снова все стало как раньше — шорох убегающей под колеса дороги, мальчики на передних сиденьях, куча оружия и всякой загадочной хрени в багажнике, редкая улыбка Дина в боковом зеркальце…

 

Импала стояла возле Перекрестка, пока Дин продавал душу за брата. Она знала, зачем Дин туда ехал, но даже и на мгновение не подумала о том, чтобы удержать, не довезти, сломаться, заглохнуть. Ведь это же Сэмми, их Сэмми. С ним все должно быть в порядке. С Сэмми всегда все должно быть в порядке, иначе Дин просто не может. Значит, и Импала тоже.

Что будет с ней? Существует ли ад для машин? Импала не знала, что случится через год, но почти не боялась. Ведь год – это так много. А она верила в своих мальчиков. Всегда. Даже, когда не верили они.

С печальной усмешкой Импала наблюдала за неуклюжими попытками оставить ее в наследство брату. «Ты должен научиться ее ремонтировать…» Как бы не так! Она уже один раз чуть не перестала быть живой и не собиралась проходить через это снова.

Нетушки, Дин Винчестер! Если тебе и суждено попасть в Ад, то ты въедешь туда на своей Импале!


End file.
